Take Me With You
by emmyloo-x
Summary: SONG-FIC! France is in love and gushes contiuously about it. But, love stories don't always end happily.OCxFRANCE


_Ahem, i got bored :D So i made another song fic, using the song "Take Me With You" By Secondhand Serenade._

_So Enjoy XD and Review?_

_-Emmy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please forgive me if I seem forward<br>but I've never been in front of anything like you.**_

France smiled to himself as he watched your sleeping face. You were truly beautiful. So beautiful that it nearly pushed him down when he first laid eyes on you. You had the softest auburn hair he'd ever felt, the most petite body, that it drove him up the wall when you let him touch it and the most clear hazel eyes. Finally, you had the most shocking smile. When you did smile, it was like he was punched in the face.

_**It's the last place I ever thought I'd be  
>when I woke up this morning<strong>_

_**Is it true?**_

You could feel his eyes on you, but you kept your eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of waking up beside him. He was so romantic, so passionate, that even when you wake up in the morning, you could feel the love radiating off of his body. Slowly, but surely your eyes opened. Looking into ocean blue tugged a smile onto your face.

_**And that you're always this breathtaking  
>and your smart and you're willing<strong>_

France wanted to melt into a puddle when your eyes caught hold of his. Waking up next to beauty, in his opinion, was the most extravagant feeling in the world, next to making love of course.

_**My God this is killing me.**_

"Bonne matinée ma chére[1]." He said, smiling.

You smiled sleepily at him, "Good morning Francis."

"Did you sleep well?" He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you towards him.

You smiled to yourself as you dug your face into his exposed chest. "I slept very well."

He kissed your forehead, "That wonderful ma chère [2]."

_**Tell me all the things you never said  
>we can lay here and talk for hours in my bed<strong>__  
><em>later that day, you sat in the same spots. "Francis?" you asked and looked over at him.

"Yes?" He asked, practically beaming.

"I don't get how you can eat snails." You smiled.

He chuckled, "We eat them like Alfred eats hamburgers non?"

"I suppose..." you nibbled your bottom lip, "It just seems a little... gross."

He laughed, and soon after you began laughing too. Several minutes passed, and he was pinning you down on the bed, hovering over you.

_**I don't have anything to hide  
>I don't have anything<strong>_

_**Everything is not for certain**_

He bent down and kissed your lips softly, "I'll have to cook you some snails if you've never had them non?"

You made a face, "I'm not sure i want to try them."

He smiled, "They're fantastique [3] i insist you try them."

You thought for a moment, "As long as you make them, not Arthur." You agreed.

_**I don't have anything to hide  
>I don't have anything<br>everything is not for certain.**_

Still hovering over you, he smiled to himself. "Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" you panicked.

He honestly didn't notice he was staring... "J'étais juste en admirant la manière dont tu es belle [4]."

You blushing and smiled up at him, "I'm not the beautiful..."  
>"Nonsense!" He practically shouted.<p>

_**You started to see right through me  
>and I'm loving every minute of it<strong>_

England was over... which meant only one thing. England was here trying to pick a fight with France.

"You bloody snail-eater! Why won't you ever come to the damn G-8 meetings anymore?" England snapped at him.

You walked into the room, carrying a tray of tea. Setting it down, France watched as you poured tea. You could feel his eyes on you, and you smiled to yourself. England though, thought it was disgusting how France watched you like prey.  
>"Here you go." You gave a cup to England who only nodded a thank you.<p>

Looking at France, you passed him his cup, "Enjoy~!" you smiled at him.

"I never go to the meetings anymore because i have a beautiful femme [5] i never want to leave alone."

You blushed, and England gagged.

_**It's like I'm born again  
>Every time I breath in so,<strong>_

France smiled at you as you sat down across from both England and himself. Breathing in, the blonde told England, "You see... If you had a beauty, wouldn't you want to spend as much time as possible with her?"

England scoffed, "Bloody twit! A girl isn't a great reason to miss out on important meetings!"

France sighed and looked at you, "She is not just a girl. She is my world, Espèce d'idiot [6]."

You giggled as England turned red in anger.

_**If you're curious,  
>my favorite color's blue<br>And I like to sing in the shower  
>If you like, I'll sing to you<strong>_

**When England finally left, you** let a sigh of relief out. "He's such a jerk." You said and plopped down on the couch. _  
><em>France chucked as he sat down next to you, making you curling up closer to him.

He leaned his head against your own and breathed in.

_**Tell me all the things you never said  
>we can lay here and talk for hours in my bed<strong>_

"Why don't you like Arthur?" you asked and looked at him.

He looked at you, "Hm," He thought, "I'm not sure... He's never liked me. Do you not like him?"

"He's a jerk." You sighed, "and i dont think he likes me cause I'm with you."

"Ahah, he's just jealous!" He laughed.

_**I don't have anything to hide  
>I don't have anything<br>everything is not for certain**_

"Maybe he is jealous." You said, "What if he likes me?" You screamed.

France grabbed hold of you, "Let him be jealous, let him bask in the fact that your mine. I won't let you go with him." He whispered in your ear.

_**I don't have anything to hide  
>I don't have anything<br>everything is not for certain**__  
><em>Arms around his neck, he lifted you off of his couch and started off towards his bedroom. You'd managed to fall asleep while sitting on the couch, and being a gentleman, he decided to carry you to the bedroom.

_**Tell me all of your hopes,  
>All of your dreams<br>I want you to take me there (take me there)**_

He wondered dimly what you were dreaming about as he laid you onto his bed and pulled the blanket over your small body. He remembered when you told him what you dreamed.

"I dream i can see the world in peace."

_**Tell me all of your hopes,  
>all of your dreams<br>I want to take you there (take you there)**_

He himself could only hope that your dream would come true. But that was only hope. The world was in chaos all the time, and nothing was going to change that. But if he could... he would stop all the chaos for you, so your dream would come true.

_**Tell me everything  
>every breath, I want you to know I'll be there<strong>_

He leaned forward and kissed your forehead. He was shocked you had such a big impact on him... He'd never felt so deeply for a woman before. He was going to be there for you, no matter what happened he proclaimed as he leaned down and kissed your lips softly.

**There's just one more thing,  
>One request<br>I want you to take me with you  
><strong>

He never thought you would leave him so soon. His slim fingers scanned across the tombstone. He knew war was stupid, but now he was truly against it. You'd been shot in the chest. There was nothing he could do; no way could he have stopped that bullet. But, if he could he would. If he could, he would take that bullet for you, just so you could enjoy life. If he could, he would tell you he loved you again, wrap his arms around you and kiss you.

_**Take me with you  
>I will never let you down<br>I will love you now and forever  
>[x6]<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1-Good morning my dear.<strong>_

_**2-My dear. **_

_**3-Fantastic.**_

_**4-I was just admiring how beautiful you are.**_

_**5-Woman**_

_**6-You idiot.**_


End file.
